The Merman Prince
by 3LittleRedBird3
Summary: The KKM version of The Little Mermaid. The story of a merman who falls in love with a human prince. WolfYuu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. :) Heres the new story I've been working on. Don't worry, I'm still not done with The Demon King, for those of you who read it. However, it doesn't seem to be very popular, so I'm going to be writing other stories too. Hope you enjoy this new story!

Peace and love,

~RedBird18~

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

In the middle of the ocean a big storm was starting. The waves crashed down everywhere and the wind was blowing from every direction. There was a lone ship caught in this storm. There were many people on it, one being a blond, green eyed prince. Another the princes advisor and protector. He had long, black hair and grey eyes. The rest of the crew were singing joyously.

_Fathoms Below!_

_Fathoms Below!_

_From whence wayward westerlies blow!_

_Where Shouma is King,_

_and his Merpeople sing,_

_in mysterious Fathoms Below._

"Don't you just love the ocean? The salty smell of the air... The wind blowing in your face. It's the perfect day to be out here." The blond prince mused as he closes his eyes.

His black haired advisor scowled at him slightly, "Yes, Sire. It's delightful." He said, distaste laced his voice.

"A nice strong wind, and the waves are pretty fine, too," One of the crew states as he ties down part of the sale. The blond prince goes to help him, "Yes, King Shouma must be in a good mood today, aye lad?"

"King Shouma?" Questions the Prince, curiously, after he finished tying the rope.

"Aye, that would be the ruler of the mer-people," stated another member of the crew. "I thought any sailor knew about him."

The kings advisor comes up to them and shakes his head with a glare, "Mer-people. Don't start with that nonsense. Sire, Mer-people are just a myth."

"It's not none sense! Mer-people do exist, they live at the very depths of the ocean I'm telling you!" The sailor yells. The princes advisor glares at him.

The prince stares out into the sea, wondering if they really were just myths.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri Shibuya is a prince who lives under the sea. He was a kind and adventurous boy, with hair and eyes as black as night. Long ago, his father, King Shouma, banned all things having to do with humans and the lands outside of the sea. Personally, however, Prince Yuuri found it all to be completely ridiculous. You see, Yuuri was fascinated with all things having to do with humans. However, despite Yuuris constant battle with his father over the subject, he could understand his fathers hatred towards the humans. When he was very young, still a baby even, mer-people were free to go up to the shore. They still stayed away from human eyes, but the mer-people didn't fear it so much then. One day when the colony decided to go up there, for the sun and some fun, they were soon attacked. The humans came and killed many from their colony, including one of Yuuris older sisters. His sister, Julia, was only five years old. This turned the kings heart cold when even the subject of humans, or anything involving them, came up. He would just completely stop listening when that subject was reached. Yuuri doesn't remember any of that, of course. But he's still heard the stories. Despite this, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the humans. They were all so different than mer-people. How could he not want to know more about them? The outside world was filled with things he has never even heard of or imagined before. And Yuuri had a hard time believing that just because some humans did terrible things, then that meant they were all bad. Yuuri loves adventure, and his curiosity has almost gotten him killed on numerous occasions. King Shouma is completely against Yuuris 'ridiculous needs to endanger himself' and he is to never, under any circumstances, 'have any thing to do with those dreadful barbarians'. Of course, Yuuri never actually listens to him. This is especially to the disappointment of Conrad Weller. Conrad is King Shoumas advisor, or, as it turns out, Prince Yuuris 'babysitter'. Since King Shouma decided Yuuri needs someone to keep him out of trouble, he decided Conrad is the best option. Now don't get this wrong, Conrad adores Yuuri and would do anything for him. Yuuri also cares very much for Conrad, however he still has to listen to Yuuris father above him. And besides, Yuuri doesn't fancy the idea of having a babysitter. Especially a crab one. Did he mention that? However, Yuuri and his best friend, Murata, will still get into plenty of trouble, with or without him. Murata and him have been best friends since they were little, you frequently see the two in each other's company- most likely getting into trouble.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Murata! Over here!" Came the voice of an excited prince.

A merman with dark hair and eyes, and round glasses swam over to look at what his prince has been so excited over. Yuuri came to get him earlier and told him he had something really cool to show him, but refused to tell him what it was until they got there.

Murata looked forward and saw a ship, that looked like it sunk a very long time ago. It was worn out and completely broken down.

Murata gave his friend a look, "Whats so special about this?"

Yuuris eyes widened considerably, "Whats so...? This is from the humans!"

Murata raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, I realize that. And?"

Yuuri sighs dramatically, "Just think of all the cool human stuff that could be in there! It'll be fun!"

Murata chuckles, "Oh, I see. You're talking about your collection."

Yuuri smiles back brightly, "Of course! Now come on, let's go!"

Yuuri then swam off as fast as he could towards the ship.

"Yuuri wait!" Murata yells after him as he hurries to catch up with him, "It could be dangerous, be careful."

Yuuri rolls his eyes at him, "Don't be such a guppy, Murata. What could possibly be dangerous here?"

Yuuri and Murata then made it to an entrance to the ship.

"I'm just saying. There could be- well, sharks for one thing. And I'm not being a guppy, I'm being realistic. But by all means, scream and swim around as fast as you can in a place you're unsure about." Murata gave a slight smirk in Yuuris direction.

Yuuri sighs, "Alright, let's just go in now."

Yuuri then swims inside the sunken ship and out of Muratas line of sight. Murata just sighs, as a bad feeling started to creep its way inside his stomach. Then he followed his best friend inside the ship.

Yuuri swam deep inside the ship, looking around for anything to catch his eye. He swam down towards the bottom of the ship to look at all the interesting human things. As he looked he went for something shiny that caught his eye. It was long and flat. It had 4 pointy things sticking out at the top.

"Hmmm..." Yuuri hummed, as he looked the strange object over, "I wonder what humans use this for?"

Murata swam over to meet with Yuuri and looked over the object in Yuuris hands.

"It kind of looks like it goes with those other long stick things you have with the rest of your collection. Do you think there all a set?" Questioned Murata.

"I would think so," Yuuri agreed. "But a set for what?"

"I have no idea," Murata answered, in thought. "Maybe we should go ask Gunter afterwards?"

Yuuri nodded as he placed the object in the bag he had, "That sounds like a good idea, now let's see what else we can find in here."

Yuuri continued looking around the ship. Before Murata got a chance to help his friend look around for the human things, he heard a slight bang sound coming from outside the ship.

"Yuuri..." Murata whispered, as he went stiff at the sound.

"Hmmm...I wonder what this is?" Yuuri asked himself, ignoring Murata. There was some sort of rock on it. A blue one, and it it was hanging on a long, skinny, hard...well, Yuuri really didn't know what it was. The long skinny thing was made into a loop, maybe it was some sort of decoration? Yuuri wasn't sure, but he's never seen a rock like it before, so he felt it was worth keeping. Could this be human jewelry, maybe? He placed it in his bag along with his other human thing. "Maybe Gunter will know."

Yuuri continued looking for other human things, oblivious to the sounds Murata was hearing. Speaking of which, Murata just heard it again, in fact, it was louder this time.

"Yuuri!" Murata hissed quietly, "I really think it's time to leave."

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he picked up another object to look at, "Relax, Murata. There's nothing here."

Yuuri looked at the new object in his hands, it was gold in color, with blue circles on it, there were also some strange carvings on it. It had a round top, but more like a short cylinder on the bottom, what could this one be?

"Yuuri!" Murata hissed as he started to pull on his arm, "I really think it's time for us to leave."

That's when Yuuri realized the top could be opened. "Just wait, Murata. We'll leave in a minute." Yuuri said as he opened up the box. There were little People inside. They were...

What was that word again?

Oh. Right. It was dancing. The two people were dancing.

"It's beautiful..." Yuuri whispered.

"Ya, that's great." Murata said, annoyed. "Now let's go!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "Murata, you worry too much. Nothing is going to-"

That's when the one side of the ship completely crashed down and the two boys found themselves face to face with a shark.

"Go!" Murata hissed, as he pushed the prince out of his shock and the both swam as fast as they could upwards. The shark tailed them swimming right through the floors of the ship. Yuuri quickly put the strange little box he found inside his bag as he swam. Then his bag got on a piece of the floor that was sticking up. Yuuri gasped as he turned around and saw his bag and the shark getting closer and closer. The teeth were just about to clamp over the bag when Yuuri swam down quickly to grab the bag just in time. Yuuri swam over to were Murata was and they hurriedly found a way out of the ship.

"Did you really have to go back for the bag? Yuuri, that shark could have ate you! He was close enough," Murata spoke frantically as they swam as fast as they could away from the ship.

"I couldn't just leave this stuff! You know how much I love it and I don't even know what it is yet," Yuuri answered him back.

"Is it really worth your life, though?" Murata asked him, a slight scold to his tone.

Yuuri didn't answer him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the shark quickly catching up to them. He bit his lip, a nervous habit of his. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to out swim the shark. It was a shark!

Yuuri looked around frantically and then he gets an idea.

"Murata! This way!" Yuuri states as he grabs Muratas arm and pulls him in a new direction.

Yuuri pulls Murata into a narrow and deep cave and they swim until they reach the very back of it. They both turn around and see the shark swimming straight at the cave, all his big,white teeth showing and coming straight for them. They close their eyes, tightly.

And...

Nothing.

They open their eyes to see they are once again face to face with the shark. The head was the only part of the shark inside the cave, he was stuck. The shark frantically tried to free himself, but had no such luck. Grins slowly made their way onto Yuuri and Muratas faces. They cheered at managing to, well- not being eaten by the shark.

"We did it!" Cheered Murata, a smile on his face. Then he slowly started to frown, "But... how are we going to get out of here?"

Yuuri frowned at that.

Oh, right. The shark is blocking the entrance. He looked around the cave, looking for some sort of exit. Then, he noticed a small opening at the top of the cave.

A huge grin broke across his face as pointed at it, "There!"

Yuuri grabbed the bag from the sea floor, that he seemed to have dropped in all the commotion, and then they both swam to the top and out of the cave.

Once they left the cave, Murata said, "Well, I hate to say this, really. But I told you so."

Yuuri just sends him a glare, "How was I supposed to know there was a shark? And besides, we're still alive."

"Yes. And I really am so, so happy about that. Let's just keep putting ourselves in dangerous situations on the chance that we might survive." Murata answered back, voice laced with sarcasm.

"You never minded it before." Yuuri said, glancing back at him.

Murata sighs deeply, "You're right, I don't mind going on adventures with you, with the chance we may get in trouble. What I do mind is almost becoming shark food. Really Yuuri, are these human things really worth your life?"

Yuuris eyes narrowed, "Of course not. I already told you I didn't know there was a shark."

"And I already told you that I told you so. Don't you ever listen to anyone?" Murata questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes at him, "All right. I'm sorry, ok? Your right, I should have listened to you. But at least I still got some really cool human things."

Now it was Muratas turn to roll his eyes, "You should remember that next time you try and ignore me. How am I supposed to advise you in the future if you don't even listen to me?" Murata sighs, "Well, I suppose it's time to visit Gunter isn't it?"

Yuuri grins, "Yes! I can't wait to find out what humans use these objects for. Come on!" Yuuri grabs Muratas arm and pulls him upwards until they reach the surface of the water. Yuuri looks around in search of a white seagull, as Gunter said that's what he was called. Yuuri looks up into the sky and sees Gunter flying in circles before landing on a rock not too far from them.

"Gunter!" Yuuri calls, swimming towards him, Murata not too far behind him.

Gunter looks over from his spot on the rock and lights up.

"Oh, if it isn't it the double black mer-prince. Yuuri, what is it I can do for you?" Gunter greeted, ecstatic to see the prince, as per usual.

When Yuuri comes up to the rock he smiles at him in greeting, "Gunter! You have to see all these cool things I found! I have no idea what the humans use them for, though. Will you help me?"

Gunter lights up, "Oh, my beautiful prince is asking for my help! Of course young Yuuri, anything you need!"

A bead of sweat drips from Yuuris forehead, "Er, thank you Gunter."

Yuuri could hear Murata trying to hold back muffled laughter. Yuuri tried to send him a telepathic glare. It didn't work.

"Now, let's see what you have here young Yuuri," Gunter said.

Yuuri nodded and set his bag up on the rock in front of him. He then pulled out the strange looking blue rock. He held it up so Gunter could see it.

Gunters eyes widened considerably, "Oh, yes. This is very valuable, indeed. Humans go to great lengths to possess these colorful rocks."

Yuuri stares at the rock in his hands closely, "Really? Why? I mean it is beautiful, but why is it so valuable?"

"People use these stones in many different ways. I don't understand it either, I mean it's still a rock. But there are very few of these, and to humans, the more rare something is, the more valuable it is," Gunter explained.

Yuuri nods slowly, comprehending, "So what is this rock specifically used for?"

"Well, this rock is used more for decoration; around your neck. The humans call it a neck lace." Gunter tells him.

"Neck lace?" Yuuri questions, and then slowly puts the long string around his neck, "Like this?"

Gunter nods frantically, "Exactly!"

Yuuri grinned as he looked down at his new favorite human thing. Then he went into his bag and took out the stick thing with four points at the top.

"What about this one?" Asks Yuuri, holding it out so Gunter could see it clearly.

"Ah, yes." Gunter says, as he takes the object out of Yuuris hands and examines it. "Now this is what people use for their hair."

"Their hair?" Murata chimed in, "Are you sure? How exactly do they use it?"

"Well, young sage, they put it through their hair, like this," Gunter answers, as he starts running the object through his feathers. "And yes, I'm one hundred percent positive that's what this is for."

"Really." Murata spoke skeptically. "And what's this one called?"

"The humans call this a hair broosh." Answered Gunter, in a matter of fact tone.

"A hair broosh." Yuuri said in a fascinated tone as he took the object away from Gunter and back in his bag.

"Okay. Here's the last one," Said Yuuri as he took the small box out of his bag and set it on the rock in front of him. "There's little dancing people inside," Yuuri added.

"Hmmm...oh, yes. I have seen this before, a long time ago. It's been a while," Gunter spoke as he took the object to Get a better look, completely fascinated.

"Well?" Yuuri asks, curiously, leaning in.

"This is an object people put their valuables in to keep them safe. They call it a jelly box, if I recall correctly. They take these with them everywhere, but keep them completely hidden. So when they are in deep discussions, no one will see it and think they could take advantage. Hmmmm...am I missing anything?" Gunter zones out, deep in thought.

Yuuri blinks, "Discussion? Oh no! The meeting!"

Murata looks over at Yuuri, startled, "Meeting? That was today?"

Yuuri nodded his head frantically, "Dads going to kill me!" He panicked as he took the object from Gunters hands and put it in his bag, "I'm sorry Gunter! But we have to go, thanks for your help!"

"Of course! Anytime, my prince." Gunter answered pleasantly.

Yuuri and Murata then swam beneath the water and swam as quickly back home as they could. As they swam, they didn't notice the two eals watching them.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Out in the wasted waters of the ocean, is we're the banished and exiled would reside. The one plotting revenge against King Shoumas Kingdom, but especially King Shouma, is Sara. However, most people call him the Sea Witch. Sara once lived in the castle but was later exiled, for, as expected, doing all sorts of dark magic. Over the years Sara has been revenge driven and filled with resentment for King Shouma and his kingdom. Now, he will do whatever it takes to take the kingdom for himself. Sara has long blond hair, and looks fairly feminine in many ways. However, don't be fooled, he's not as innocent as he seems. His eight tentacles in place of a tail assures that.

Sara walks over to his magic ball and sees the youngest prince and his friend swimming home as quickly as they can.

"That's right, swim home as fast as you can, Prince Yuuri. We wouldn't want you to miss your fathers special meeting, now would we?" Sara stated with envy.

"Well, King Shouma can continue with his duties as he pleases, but I'll give him one like no other. Floatsom! Jetsom! Keep an eye on that sweet young prince. He just may be that one thing that will lead to Shoumas undoing," Sara stated with a smirk on his face, a plan starting to form in his mind.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

As they reach the royal castle they see all the nobles, kings, and sages from the other kingdoms leaving.

"Oh, no," Yuuri groaned. "Fathers never going to forgive me for this."

Murata had the same look on his face, "Neither will mine."

They give each other a look as they swim into the castle to meet their fate. Yuuri swam into the throne room and his head bowed in shame when his fathers eyes met his.

"Where were you?" His father said in the same stern voice he always used. But this time Yuuri could hear the underlying threat taking over his voice.

"I-I..." Yuuri gulped and then said, "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to miss the meeting, I-I just forgot." He bites his bottom lip when he realizes that was probably the worst thing to say. But what else could he do when the other option was to tell the truth? And that would obviously make things worst.

And just as suspected, his father snapped and yelled in his strong voice, "You forgot? What kind of king do you expect to be if you keep forgetting the important things? Going off on those ridiculous adventures of yours. It needs to stop."

Murata finally tries to cut in, "Your Majesty, Yuuri really didn't mean any-"

My father looks over at him and interrupts with, "And is this how you choose to advise the future king, young sage? By going along with his every whim? Missing special meetings like this?"

Murata gulps and cowers back slightly.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I will deal with my son personally." Daikenja, the kings sage and Muratas father, said sternly.

"See that you do, and I will deal with mine." Said King Shouma.

"No. Father, please, it wasn't Muratas fault." Yuuri tried to tell his father.

"It does not matter Yuuri, it is his responsibility, as this was yours, you both have a lot of growing up to do right now. You are the future king and he is to be your sage, you shall start acting as such," King Shouma scolded his son.

"But father- It was an accident. We got chased by these sharks, and then there was Gunter, so-" Yuuri tried to explain to his father.

Shouma snapped out of it and shot his son a look, "Gunter? As an that seagull? You went up to the surface again didn't you Yuuri?"

Yuuri gulps. Oops. "Father- nothing happened. We are fine."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Murata sending him a glare.

"Yuuri, how many times must we have this same discussion? You could have been see by one of those barbarians. One of those humans!" King Shouma berated him.

"They are not barbarians, father!" Yuuri defended.

"They are dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest child killed by one of them again? Have the same thing that happened to Julia happen to you?" King Shouma answered back sternly.

Yuuri glares at him, "I'm sixteen! I'm not a child anymore!"

"You are not to have that tone with me! As long as you're under my ocean, you live under my rules!" Shouma tells him in an angry voice.

"But- but father, if you would just listen to me," Yuuri tries to plead with him.

"That's enough! And you are to never go to the surface, or have anything else to do with those barbarians. Ever!" Shouma yells back sternly.

Yuuri opens his mouth to say something else, but nothing comes out, so he turns around and swims as fast as can towards his chambers, bottom lip trembling.

"Yuuri." Murata whispers in worry as he starts to follow him.

"Murata," Daikenjas angry voice stops him. He turns around to face his father.

"You are not to go to Prince Yuuris chambers. You are to go straight to your own. I have duties I need to attend to, but we will be discussing this once I return," The Great Sage tells him sternly, a glare on his face.

Murata nods slowly, "Yes father." Murata answered as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Murata," The Sage started as he waited for his son to look at him. "You better be there."

He nods and quickly leaves to see if he can go find Yuuri. He catches up to him and puts his hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

Yuuri sighs deeply, "He's never going to forgive me for this one." He looks over to Murata apologetically, "I'm sorry I got you into trouble, this ones on me."

Murata sighs also and shakes his head, "No, it's my fault too. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. And besides, I think we both know we are not going to be the king and sage are fathers expect us to be."

Yuuri smiles at him, "Yes. But I don't think that's a bad thing." Yuuri shakes his head, "We should probably go back to our rooms before we get into more trouble."

Murata nods and looks over at him with a smirk on his face, "Just remember to come and get me before you sneak out tonight and go you-know-where."

Yuuri looks over at him, shocked. Then a slow smile comes onto his face, "Promise. See ya later!"

Yuuri then takes off to his room as he hears Murata chuckle behind him and say, "Just don't let your father hear you talk like that! 'I will see you later!'" He mocks.

Yuuri rolls his eyes at that as he leaves the throne room and then enters his room. When he got there he went under his desk to grab the bag and then put it on top. While he was digging inside his bag, he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"Yuuri?" Said the voice.

Yuuri jumped, turned around quickly, and placed his bag behind his back.

He then saw that it was his mother, Queen Miko.

Yuuri let out the breath he was holding, "Mother." He greeted, quite lamely.

She raises an eyebrow at him, "Yuuri, what are you doing?"

"Er, nothing mother," Yuuri lied, biting his bottom lip.

She smiles, "We'll just pretend you didn't just lie to me." She turned away and Yuuri quickly threw the bag back under his desk, "And we will also pretend I didn't see that."

Yuuri stutters, "U-um..."

She turns around to smile at him and says, "Yuuri, I know how much humans fascinate you, but your father..." She shakes her head, "You really need to...well...slow down a little, for your fathers sake. And at the very least not go up to the surface. You know how your father worries, and after Julia..."

Yuuri sighs, "I know mother, I'm sorry."

His mother knows a lot more about his fascination than his father does. But she still doesn't know the full...extent of it.

She nods, "He worries about you, that's why he gets so angry."

Yuuri frowns at that, "Mother...you don't have to keep reminding me about Julia...I know what happened. And I know he worries, I can understand that...because of what happened. It's just...I can't believe that they're all bad. Not just because some humans do terrible things, it's not right to blame all of them for that."

"I understand were you are coming from, Yuuri. However, can you please give your father a break? He worries for you constantly," His mother answered.

He sighs, "I promise to try, Mother."

She smiles and turns to leave, "Oh and Yuu-chan?"

He blinks, "Yes?"

"Call me Mama!" She yells back as she left the room.

Yuuri smiles and rolls his eyes. His mother was really strange sometimes.

He turns around to get the bag out from under the desk and swims out the door and out of the castle. He swims towards the sages personal chambers and then to Muratas window to his room.

"Murata?" Yuuri asks.

"Yuuri? You're here early." Murata says as he swims towards his window.

Yuuri nods, "I don't want to risk someone finding these in my room. My mom already saw." He tells him as he holds up his bag.

Murata nods, "That's probably a good idea. Your lucky it was only the Queen."

"Come on! Let's go!" Yuuri said as he swam out to his special place were his collection was. Him and Murata were the only ones who knew about it.

Him and Murata then made it to the entrance of their secret place, not noticing at all that someone was following them. They pushed the rock over that was covering the entrance to the small room and went inside.

Once inside, Yuuri sighs and sinks to the ocean floor. He pulls out his bag and takes the neck lace out to put around his neck and stared at it.

Murata frowns as he looks down at him, then he sinks to the floor next to him, "Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"Why do we see things so differently? Where I see amazement and fascination, he sees destruction and danger. I just can't see how a world that makes amazing things like this...could be so bad." Yuuri explained himself as he looked up towards Murata.

Murata frowns in thought, "Well, after what happened, I think he's entitled to have some blind spots when it comes to them. Personally, I think they are more like us than we may think. There are some good and some bad. It just depends on the person."

Yuuri frowns, "Well, I understand all that but-"

Yuuri was interupted by a loud crash. Yuuri and Murata jump as they look over to see all of the human things falling over.

Murata blinks as he sees someone in the mess on the floor, "Conrad?"

Yuuri glanced over and sure enough- it was his fathers advisor and personal protector.

"Conrad!" Yuuri squeaks.

"Yuuri." The crab stated as he tried to untangle himself, "What is all this?"

"We-well, it's my-my collection," Yuuri manages with a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his neck.

Conrad stares at him, calmly contemplating how to handle the situation, "Your collection?" The crab questions, "When your father sees this he's going to-!"

"You're not going to tell are you?" Murata asks quickly.

"Wait. That's why you're here isn't? My father asked you to babysit me again." Yuuri stated angrily.

"He is just worried about you, Prince Yuuri. And of course I'm going to have to tell his majesty about this. Don't you realize-?" Conrad started scolding.

Yuuris eyes widened, "Oh, please Conrad! My father won't ever understand this, you can't tell. Please?"

"I'm sorry, My Prince, but this is simply too big for me to keep it from His Majesty. And besides this infatuation could put you in danger and..." Conrad started to explain.

Yuuri wasn't paying attention to him. A dark shadow just passed them from above the water.

Yuuri looked up and blinked, trying to figure out what it was.

"What do you think... that...?" Yuuri started to ask as he swam to the top of his little secret room and out through the top.

"Sire! Where are you going? Get back here right now!" Conrad called after him frantically.

"Yuuri?" Murata questions as he follows his best friend out.

"Young sage! You stay right here! No!" Conrad grabbed on to Muratas tail with his claw and held on tight, "Why don't these two ever listen?"

Yuuri reached the surface of the water, a storm was just starting. Yuuri noticed that the big shadow was a ship. His eyes lit up, he's never seen one, still on top of the water, so close before. Yuuri became even more happy when he realized there would be real humans on the ship.

Murata finally made it to the surface, right next to Yuuri. Then Conrad came up and saw the ship right away.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. Yuuri get back under the water right now. I mean it. You must stay away from..." That's when Conrad noticed that Yuuri was already swimming towards the ship. "The ship!"

"You didn't really think you were going to stop him did you?" Murata questioned him, "This is Yuuri and that's a ship, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen."

Conrad sighs deeply, "Yes, I did realize. Come on, let's go after him before he gets into any more trouble."

Murata rolled his eyes and started swimming towards Yuuri and the ship, with Conrad latched on to his tail.

Yuuri reached the ship and went towards the small opening on the side and looked inside.

He smiled as he saw all the happy people on the ship- dancing and singing happily. He wished he could do that, too, with real people. A scaly creature was jumping around with them; excited.

Yuuri watched the strange creature, fascinated. The creature had wings, like Gunter, but no feathers. He also looks like he has claws on his feet and hands. He was purple in color and had yellow eyes. What kind of creature was this? Yuuri thought he was adorable, and if Yuuri guessed right, he must still be a baby. The cute creature suddenly looked straight at him. Yuuri gasped and hid behind the wall of the ship. He bit his bottom lip. Did he just get caught? He slowly turned his head to look back into the ship, but came face to face with the creature instead. And then he licked his cheek.

"Pochi!" Came a voice that sent shivers through Yuuris spine. The strange creature quickly ran towards the voice. Yuuri smiled as his hand touched the cheek the creature just licked. He turned to look inside the ship and saw the human that called the creature.

This human had blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in all blue. Yuuri smiled as he saw the way this human played with the creature.

"Pochi," Yuuri whispered as he remembered what the human called him.

"Oh, young Yuuri, is that you? What are you doing out here? You do realize a storm is coming don't you? You shouldn't be-" Gunter said as he flew towards Yuuri.

Yuuri interupted him, whispering, "Gunter! Be quiet, they'll here you."

Gunter flies down right next to Yuuris head and starts whispering, "Ok. What's going on? Are we undercover? I always wanted to go undercover."

Yuuri shakes his head, "I just wanted a closer look. He's very handsome, isn't he?"

Gunter looks over to see what Yuuris looking at, "Well, he seems furry and a little young, but I suppose if you like that sort of thing."

Yuuri shakes his head rolling his eyes, "No, not Pochi. The other one." Yuuri grabs Gunters beak and says, "The one holding the jelly box."

"Really, Prince Wolfram, if you wanted a dragon as a pet, you should have at least picked a better name," The grumpy looking advisor said.

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Don't you think I tried, Gwendal? You know how Mother is."

"If you say so, Sire," Gwendal answered, hotly.

"Aye, what exactly are ye doin' with that box there lad? Got a special girl back home, maybe?" He wiggled his eyebrows towards the prince.

The other members of the crew chuckled at that.

Yuuri, however, frowned at that.

Wolfram glared at the crew, "You all know very well it's for my mother, and I do not appreciate being laughed at, so the next one of you to make a joke or laugh directly at me again, I promise not to feel any guilt for working you to death." He snapped at all of them.

The chuckling quickly stopped and the crew continued with their work. They are not ones to take their princes threats lightly.

Yuuri smiled when he heard there wasn't really a 'special someone' for the prince.

"Now, sire, you have a birthday present from your uncle, he said he was hoping it would be a wedding gift, however..." Gwendal informed.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "What, exactly, is this present?"

Gwendal nods and leads Prince Wolfram over to a large object covered by a tarp. He then directs to of the crew members to remove it.

"My nephew, I give you this to you on your birthday, hoping it would be for a much bigger celebration. However, I still hope you enjoy this gift that has been expertly hand crafted, especially for you. Happy Birthday. Your Uncle, Stoffel." Gwendal read off the letter and the men removed the tarp. It was a large statue of Prince Wolfram.

"Yes...well, I'm defiantly going to have to thank him for this..." Wolfram started, not really sure how to feel about this present. It's a little too extravagant for his tastes, and it doesn't even feel like him, anyway.

"Now, Sire, I'm never one to agree with Stoffel on anything, however he does have a point. Aren't you even going to consider settling down with a nice princess? We've introduced you to plenty," Gwendal tried to persuade him.

"Now, Gwendal, you know how I feel abou trying to be set up. And besides, non of those girls were right for me. When I meet the one, I'll know, but it hasn't happened yet," Wolfram said.

"Aye, and how exactly do you know his 'the one' is a girl?" Said one of the members of the crew.

"Well, I suppose a well known prince would be fine, too," Gwendal said with a frown.

Wolfram frowns also, "See. That's the problem isn't it? I'd have no problem with it being a boy, but..." He spoke as he went over to the ships edge, "What I do have a problem with is marrying solely for status and convenience. When I do marry, it's going to be for love, nothing else."

Yuuri looks up towards the blond prince from his spot on the side of the ship. A slow smile spreads onto his face at the princes words.

Suddenly a large roar of thunder and lightning spread it's way through the sky. The water started moving wildly, as did the ship. The crew went crazy trying to control the wildly rocking ship. Then lightning struck the ship and that's how the fire started. Yuuri quickly jumped off the side of the ship and into the water. He was pushed deep under, tumbling in circles as he went. When he finally slowed down he went right back up, looking around frantically.

Yuuri then spotted Wolfram passed out above the water and quickly swam towards him. Right before he got there, Wolfram sank completely under the water. Yuuri went straight after him under the water. After he swam a few feet down he finally caught up to him and grabbed him, pulling him above the water. Yuuri struggled some to keep Wolfram above the water, but still managed somehow pulling him to the shore.

Once Yuuri pulled Wolfram safely to the shore, he started to panic because Wofram was still unconscious. He bites his bottom lip as he looks down at Wolframs face. He really was a beautiful human.

"Yuuri," Came a whispering voice.

Yuuri looked over and saw Murata pulling himself up onto the shore close to Yuuri.

"Murata, he... He's ok, isn't he?" Yuuri asked in worry.

Murata frowns as he looks over the prince, "I'm not sure, Yuuri...I don't know much about...oh! Wait, Yuuri, he's breathing."

Yuuri looked down at the prince and realized Murata was right. He smiled brightly, ecstatic the human was ok. Yuuri then brought his hand up and placed it on the princes cheek.

Murata frowns as he sees it.

"I've never seen a human...so close before. He's beautiful," Yuuri whispered. "Wolfram."

"Yuuri...this isn't a good idea. In fact, it's a really bad idea, we should..." He then gets caught off by Gunter as he flies in.

"Shhhhh..." Gunter says as he puts his wing over the young sages mouth, "You're going to ruin it."

"If there is one thing that I want...then it would be to be a human. Now my new dream is wondering what it would be like to be human... With you," Yuuri was saying, hand still on Wolframs cheek.

That's when Conrad washed up on the shore with them. Once he looks up and sees the position Yuuri is in with the human, he gasps. He starts to speak, but Gunter takes hold of him and covers his mouth. Conrad wiggles around, but Gunters grip is too tight.

"If I was a human, do you think you would like me?" Yuuri whispered. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're interesting...I-I would give anything if you would actually look at me. If you could actually see me. You have no idea how much I want to know you."

As Yuuri strokes Wolframs cheek, a hand creeps up to hold his. Yuuris hand freezes. And suddenly green eyes are opening, looking right into his.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispers as he sees Wolfram looking up at him.

Wolframs eyes widened at the sight of him, but otherwise doesn't move, they just keep looking at each other.

"Wolfram! Sire!" The voice of Gwendal called.

Yuuri sucked in a breath and took off into the water, his friends close behind him.

Wolfram sits up just in time to see a splash in the water. Who was that? Those eyes...he's never seen anything like them before.

"Oh, Sire...are you alright?" Gwendal said as he came up next to him and helped him up.

Pochi came up to him and started to jump up and down, happy to see him again.

"There was...this boy," Wolfram said as he went up to his feet. "He saved me...his eyes...they were so black. Beautiful...I've never seen anything like them before."

Gwendal looks at him in concern, "I think it was just your imagination, Sire. Boys with black eyes just don't magically come out into the middle of the ocean to rescue people."

Wolfram shakes his head frantically, "He was real, I know he was, he..."

Wolfram stumbled as he started to get light headed.

"Careful. Come on. Let's get you back to the castle." Gwendal said as he helped his prince walk.

Pochi followed them enthusiastically.

Yuuri then looked out from the rock he was hiding behind towards the spot were Wolfram was walking away. He smiled as he watched him.

"Conrad, you are not going to tell anyone, especially the king about this, got it?" Murata stated, looking down at the crab.

"Actually, that's probably a good idea; not to tell anyone," Conrad said with a frown. "However, Yuuri, this can't happen again. You are to stay away from this human, alright? Yuuri?"

Yuuri wasn't listening to them. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about green eyes and what he was going to do to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the Next chapter of The Merman Prince. I'll probably be working on updating The Demon King next, so this story won't be updated as quickly next time, sorry! Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter. Let me know what you think! Please review! In this chapter, something different happens in comparison to the Disney movie, which is going to change the rest of the story quite a bit! So let me know what you think of that change. Thanks so much for reading!

Peace and love,

~Redbird~

On their way back to Atlantica, Yuuri couldn't stop thinking about you-know-who. He just had to see him again. He had to.

"Murata!" Yuuri whispered, trying to get his friends attention.

Murata looks over at him questioningly, "Yes?"

"I have to see him again." Yuuri said as he looked at Murata hopefully.

Murata frowned, "Yuuri...are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, your father..."

"Murata please, I...I really like him ok? I want...need to see him again...so just... Please?" Yuuri pleaded with him.

Murata sighs, giving in, as he turns to look at him, "Alright, but absolutely no interaction, got it?"

Yuuri nods his head frantically.

Murata sighs as he shakes his head. Why exactly does he always seem to end up helping Yuuri with his crazy plans? Oh, ya. He's his best friend. It's kind of in the job description.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The next day Yuuri dragged Murata off to go find his green eyed prince.

"So, how exactly are we going to see him? What if he's not by the ocean, or-" Yuuri started worriedly.

Murata shakes his head, "Yuuri, if we can't find him then we are going home, we are not going to do something crazy to draw his attention out here. He's probably going to be looking for you, anyway. So my guess would be that he's out here."

Yuuri's face brightens, "You think he's looking for me?"

Murata rolls his eyes, "That's what you got out of that? Yuuri, you need to be careful. He's a human, you're a merman, what exactly do you expect to happen?"

Yuuri frowned, "I-I don't know, Murata. But I really like him."

Murata sighs as he looks over Yuuri's shoulder, "Why, exactly? I mean, if he acts like that..."

Yuuri frowned, "What?"

Yuuri turns around and sees Wolfram outside with some other men. They are all dressed in blue and holding long, silver sticks. They are fighting each other with them.

Yuuri goes closer so he can hear better, "I don't know. Maybe it's a human thing?"

"You're too slow, you need to be faster. Otherwise I'll be able to do this," Wolfram states as he knocks the soldier to the ground. "And then you would be dead."

"Yes. He's such a Prince Charming, isn't he?" Murata stated sarcastically.

Yuuri glared at him.

"Sire, this girl was wandering around the castle. What should we do with her?" Two guards came over with a young girl, holding her by the arms. She looked close to tears, fear in her eyes.

Wolfram frowned, "Let her go."

Yuuri smiled, "See?"

The guards frowned but let the girl go. She then proceeded to fall onto the ground and started crying.

Wolfram kneels onto the ground and smiles gently at her, "Hey. It's OK. Don't cry. We are not going to hurt you. I promise."

The little girl looks up at him, whimpering, "I'm sorry. I-I...I didn't mean to cause any harm, Sire."

Wolfram shakes his head, "Don't worry about that." Then he hesitates, "Here." He says as he takes the 'jelly box' out, that he was going to give to his mother.

The girl blinks, "Oh, no, Sire. I can't take that."

He smiles at her slightly, "It's OK, I want you to have it. What's your name?"

The girl smiles back, brightly, "Oh, thank you, Sire, and my name is Greta."

He nods back at her, "It is lovely to meet you, Greta. Thomas. Jonathan. Take Greta and give her something to eat, and then escort her home."

The guards looked at him shocked, "Yes, Sire." They said as they led the girl to the kitchens.

Yuuri smiles brightly at Murata, "See?"

Murata blinks, shocked, "I suppose I... Stand corrected."

Gwendal walks up to Wolfram, raising an eyebrow, "You're certainly in a good mood today, Sire."

"Humph. I have no idea what you are talking about," Wolfram answered, hotly.

"Right," Gwendal answered.

Murata frowns, "Yuuri. It's time to go. We don't want anyone to get suspicious."

Yuuri nodded, still smiling, "Alright."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri continued going to 'visit' Wolfram every day for two weeks. After the first two days, Murata said that it was actually really creepy. Almost 'stalkery'. Yuuri frowned when Murata told him this. He was not being a stalker. Sure, he goes to see him every day without him actually knowing he's there, then watches him for hours...

Ok, so he was being a stalker. But what choice did he have? It's not like he could actually go up and talk to him. He wishes more than anything that he could, but he can't. And besides, he's learned so much about him from doing so. Did you know that his favorite colors blue? Everything he owns is practically that color. He loves the ocean, sailing the seas, training his soldiers. Though, Yuuri doesn't really understand the point of 'training'. He still loves to watch him do so. He also has learned that even though he may act like a 'royal prince brat', as everyone seemed to refer to him as, the prince really has a big heart. He just only shows it when it's necessary. Like when he was so kind to that little girl two weeks ago. He also really loves to ride that strange creature. He thinks people called them a 'horse'. Yuuri would love it if he could do that with him.

"Murata! Come on! It's time to go," Yuuri spoke with a huge smile on his face. He was felt so light; he closed his eyes and drifted as he swam through the castle, humming slightly to himself.

He wasn't paying attention, so he ran in to someone.

"Oomph!" Yuuri said as he opened his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, father. Good Morning." He practically sang, a huge smile on his face, as he hugs him.

He continues down the hallway, humming.

King Shouma blinks, wondering what has caused this strange mood in his son.

Gisela, one of his daughters, came up to the king, "Hmmm...I wonder who the lucky one is, don't you, Daddy?"

Shouma looks at her, uncomprehending, "What do you mean? The 'Lucky One'?"

Gisela smiled slightly at her Father, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Yuuri's in love."

"Yuuri? In love?" King Shouma tried to comprehend this. Wondering exactly who this mer-person was that has his son acting this way.

Yuuri finally found Murata and they headed out to find Wolfram.

Murata sighs, "Yuuri...this isn't normal. Are you just going to keep this up the rest of your life? What's the point?"

Yuuri frowns, "Well, I don't know... I just...know that I feel happy when I'm able to see him."

Murata looks at him in worry, "Maybe...maybe I'm doing the wrong thing by endorsing this."

"No, you're just...oh! There he is," Yuuri said with a smile, moving closer.

Murata sighs and then follows.

"Sire, this really needs to stop. Even if this boy was somehow real, why would you be so adamant about finding someone you saw for a minute? You don't even know this person's name," Gwendal said, trying to convince the prince how foolish he was being.

Wolfram frowned, "He is real. And he saved my life for one thing. And also, I remember him talking to me, saying my name. I can't get his voice out of my head. And his eyes...they're still haunting me. They're black as night. I just...have to find him. I can't explain why. It's like there was a connection between us. One that I don't fully understand, and that's why I need to find him."

Yuuri's mouth dropped open, shocked. He didn't realize Wolfram was looking for him all this time. He smiles as he realizes he wasn't the only one with all these feelings.

Murata only looks at him in concern.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Sara stares into his magic ball, a smirk coming onto his face. It was just too easy. The boy was in love with a human. And not just any human, a prince!

Sara chuckled, "His daddy's really going to love this little twist isn't he?"

Sara then went over to the entrance of his home, smirking down at the fearful 'plants'.

"Shouma's headstrong, lovesick boy would make an excellent addition to my garden," Sara said as he chuckled darkly.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"And just where do you think you are going?" Conrad questioned as Yuuri came through the doorway of the castle.

"Ummm...To my room?" Yuuri said, hesitantly biting his bottom lip.

Conrad raised an eyebrow at him, "Where you already should be? I guess a better question would be where have you been?"

"U-um...well...you see..." Yuuri started.

Conrad shakes his head, "I know where you were Prince Yuuri. And it needs to stop right now. You need to get your head out of the clouds and back into the water- where it belongs. This is your home, Yuuri."

Yuuri frowns, "I-"

He gets cut off when Murata comes in.

"Yuuri! I have to show you something," Murata said as he comes in and grabs Yuuri's arm. "Sorry, Conrad. You can talk to Yuuri later, but I have to take him somewhere for now. Okay? Bye."

Murata proceeds to drag Yuuri out of the castle.

Conrad sighs as he watches the go.

"Conrad! Mind if I have a word with you?" King Shouma calls putti him.

Conrad stiffens at the sound of his kings voice, "Yes, Your Majesty." Conrad follows his king into the throne room, "What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"I would like to talk with you about Yuuri. I'm sure you've noticed he's been acting strangely lately?" Shouma questions.

"Well, I don't know about that Your Highness." Conrad spoke, albeit a little nervously.

"You haven't noticed? Really, Conrad, there's no need to keep things from me, I know that you know something about Yuuri." Shouma prodded.

"Yuuri?" Asked Conrad, all the while thinking- he knows.

"About him being in love, maybe?" Shouma said, smiling slightly.

Conrad snapped, "I'm so sorry, Your Highness! I tried to tell him he should stay away from the humans! But he wouldn't listen, and-!"

Anger showed in the king's features and his eyes narrowed, dangerously, "Humans? What about humans?!" Shouma yelled, angrily.

Conrad's eyes widened when he realized the king had no idea what's going on.

"Uh, humans?" Conrad asked in a small voice, backing away from him.

Shouma grabs the crab and pulls him back towards him.

They needed to have a talk.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri smiled, "Thanks, Murata. You're a lifesaver."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Murata asked, confused.

Then Yuuri started to look confused, "Um, back there? Conrad was questioning me on where I was going?"

"Really? He was? Well, sorry but that wasn't intentional. I really have something to show you," Murata answered.

"Really?" Asked Yuuri in excitement. "What is it?"

They then reach the entrance to their secret place and where Yuuris collection was.

Murata chuckled at Yuuri's excitement, "You'll see in a minute. It's a surprise."

Yuuri rushes in after they managed to move the door. He gasps when he sees what Murata's surprise was.

"Oh. Murata...how did you...? It looks just like him!" Yuuri says as he comes face to face with a statue of Wolfram.

"I found it. It must have sunk with their ship." Murata said with a smile on his face.

Yuuri laughs as he twirls around, "This is so perfect! Murata you're the best!"

Murata just smirks, "I know."

Yuuri puts his hand on the statues cheek, "Wolf." He whispers.

"What is this?" Came a stern, angry voice.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he turned to see his father.

"I consider myself to be a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect them to be obeyed. Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Shouma asked fiercely.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Father, I had to, he would have died!"

Shouma glared, "That would be one less human to worry about!"

Yuuri shakes his head, "You don't mean that."

Yuuri couldn't understand how his father could say something so terrible.

"I do! Contact between the mer world and the human one is strictly forbidden! Yuuri, you know that! Everyone knows that! And for good reason! Or are you forgetting about Julia?" Shouma roared.

"Wolframs not like them! You don't even know him!" Yuuri said with a glare.

"I don't have to know him! All humans are the same! They're all barbaric, good-for-nothing, fish killers! They are absolutely incapable of any feeling-!" Shouma spoke loudly.

Yuuri was fed up, "Father, I love him!"

Yuuri gasped and put his hands over his mouth. Murata gasped also, shocked Yuuri actually said it. In front of his father, no less. Conrad put a claw over his eyes, knowing the king wasn't going to react well to that at all.

"No." The King said eyes full of shock. "Not my son. Have you completely lost your mind? You're a merman, he's a human!"

Yuuri looks down at the ground, eyebrows furrowed, "I don't care. I still love him."

Anger took over the king as he held up his triton, "I'm going to get through to you, Yuuri! By whatever means necessary. If this is the only way, then so be it."

Shouma's triton lit up and he started blasting all of the objects in Yuuri's collection.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Father! Stop!"

Anger was completely driving the king as he struck every object in sight.

"Father! Please! Stop!" Yuuri pleaded with him.

Yuuri swam up to him quickly. That's when he finally looked towards the statue of Wolfram. Yuuri's eyes widen in realization.

"Father! No!" Yuuri screamed, begging him to stop.

Then Shouma shot the statue and all its pieces flew everywhere.

"No," Yuuri whispered in despair as tears filled his eyes. He sank to the floor and wept.

Shouma looks down at his son, feeling guilt creep its way into him. However, he just turned around and left.

"Yuuri..." Conrad whispered, guiltily. Since he was the one that told the King the truth.

"Just leave me alone," Came Yuuri's, muffled, sobbing voice.

Murata and Conrad look at each other before slowly leaving Yuuri alone.

Yuuri looks up as the others leave and rubs his eyes as he continues to cry. Unbeknownst to him, two eels were slowly creeping their way into the room with him.

"Oh, such a poor boy, isn't he Jetsome?" Floatsome spoke as he slithered in.

"Oh, yes. He has a very serious problem doesn't he?" Jetsome answered.

Yuuri looked over at them and gulped, "Who-who are you?"

"We are just trying to help you. We see you're in a bit of a dilemma, well, we know someone who can help you," Jetsome answered him.

"What problem?" Questioned Yuuri as he gulped.

"Oh, just imagine it. You and your prince," Floatsome spoke up.

"Together. Forever." Jetsome finished.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Who can help me?"

"Well no one, except one, can help you. And that person is Sara," Answered Floatsome.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, "Sara? As in the sea witch? No- that's not... Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Yuuri said as he placed his head back in his arms.

"Well, alright." Floatsome answered.

"We were only giving a suggestion." Jetsome answered as he used his tail to hit the part of the statue of Wolframs face towards Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up and picked up the face of the statue. As he stared at it he realized he would do just about anything to get this chance. To meet him. To actually talk with him.

"Wait." Yuuri whispered, stopping them.

"Yes?" They answered in unison as they turned around.

Murata and Conrad were outside, both not feeling right about completely leaving Yuuri alone.

"I can't believe you actually told the king," Murata said, giving Conrad a look.

"I didn't mean to! What did you expect me to do? Lie to the king?" Conrad asked.

"You're very loyal Conrad. But don't you realize? By staying true to the king, you've betrayed Yuuri." Murata explained to him.

Conrad shakes his head, "Nothing you say is going to make me feel guiltier then what I'm saying to myself."

That's when they both see Yuuri swim above their heads.

"Yuuri?" Murata questioned, "Where are you going?"

Yuuri kept his face high, "I'm going to see Sara."

Conrad's eyes widened, "The sea witch? Yuuri, you can't!"

Yuuri glares at him, "Maybe you should go tell my father, you're good at that." Yuuri said as he continued to follow Floatsome and Jetsome.

Conrad frowned, "But...I..." He looks over at Murata, "Come on! Let's go."

Murata took off after Yuuri, Conrad on his tail, literally.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri follows the eels into a creepy looking cave, and he bites his bottom lip as he wonders what he's getting himself into. He looks down at the ground and sees sickly looking plants. Yuuri gasps when he realizes they have eyes. Then he notices they are all moaning. One jumps out at him and grabs his wrist. Yuuri panics and starts to pull his arm away, fiercely. Once he finally got his wrist back, he heard a voice come from inside the cave.

"Well, come in, my dear. No need to be frightened," The voice said.

Yuuri slowly came in and saw a man with long blond hair and eight tentacles.

"A- are you Sara?" Yuuri questioned, stuttering slightly.

The man gave him a small smile, "Yes that would be me. And I already know why you decided to grace me with your presence, young prince," Sara told him.

Yuuri blinked, "You...do?"

"Why, of course. You're in love with the human prince, correct? Oh, what was his name?" Sara questioned, thinking.

"Wolfram," Yuuri answered, instantly.

Sara smirked, "Yes, my dear, that's it. And the answer to your problem is simple, to be a with a human, you must be one yourself."

Yuuri frowned, "Can you...do that?"

"Why, of course, dear. That's what I do. Help unfortunate mer folk, just like you," Sara answered.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed._

Sara sang.

"I use my special gifts to help lost souls," Sara explained. "Now, here's how I'm going to help you. I'll brew you a potion that will make you a human for three nights, when the sun sets on the fourth day, you will turn back into a merman. However, this is the important part. If he falls in love with you and kisses you before the sun sets on the fourth night, you will remain human, permanently. And if he doesn't, well, that's when you will turn back into a merman. And also, belong... To me."

Conrad and Murata made it right in time to hear what Sara had said and their eyes widened.

"No, Yuuri!" Conrad yelled over to him, just before Floatsome and Jetsome put tails over their mouths to keep them quiet. They both struggled to break free.

Yuuri hesitates, "If I do become Human, I'll never see my parents or siblings or my friends again."

"Yes, but you'll have this 'Wolfram' right? Life is full of tough choices. What is yours? Oh! And there is still one more thing. We haven't discussed payment yet." Sara tells him.

Yuuri looks at him, startled, "But I don't have-"

"I'm not asking much. The only thing I require from you, if you do become human permanently, is a favor." Sara tells him.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"I haven't decided yet. Oh! And there's something I almost forgot to tell you. You can't tell him, or anyone else about any of this. About me, about mer folk, that you were the one to save the prince. Nothing," Sara explains to him.

Yuuri frowns at that, "Well, alright."

Sara chuckles, "Maybe I should rephrase that. You will be incapable of telling anyone anything."

Not completely understanding, Yuuri nods his head.

Sara smirks, "So we have a deal? All you have to do is sign this contract."

Yuuri stares at it, biting his lip. Was this really a good idea? But... He'd finally be getting what he wanted. And to actually meet Wolfram...

Once he thought that name he knew he had to do it. Yuuri sticks his head up confidently and grabs the pen.

Conrad and Murata's eyes widened. He was actually going to do it.

Yuuri signed his name.

Sara laughed, quite evilly, which made Yuuri a little nervous.

Sara smirked evilly as he finished brewing the potion.

Yuuri soon felt tingly as the magic engulfed him. He felt his tail split into two and he stopped being able to breathe.

Conrad and Murata came up to him. Murata grabbed Yuuri and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Once Yuuri made it to the surface, he breathed in deeply. He pulled himself to the shore, coughing roughly. He sits down and rubs his hands over his eyes. He then looks down at the place were his tail should be, but sees two legs in place of it. Yuuri smiles widely as lifts up one of his legs, and then he screams.

"Yuuri!" He hears Murata snap at him. He looks over and sees Murata pulling himself closer to the shore next to him.

"But...I have...feet!" Yuuri says excitedly pushing it closer for Murata to see.

Murata just glares at him as he pushes the human foot away, "I can't believe you made a deal with the sea witch."

"Neither can I!" Comes Conrad's voice. Yuuri looks over to see him pacing, "Just wait until the king sees you! On legs! Human legs! Maybe there's still time...I can go get the king, we can go back to the sea witch, and..." Yuuri's eyes widened as he grabs Conrad, shaking his head. "Don't you shake your head at me! We can go to the sea witch, get your tail back and forget any of this ever happened. And you can go back to just being...just being..." Conrad stops to think and frowns, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life..."

Yuuri bites his lip, "So...?"

Conrad sighs, "Oh, alright. We'll help you get this prince to fall in love with you."

Yuuri smiles brightly, "Oh, thank you, Conrad!"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Questioned Murata.

"Murata," Yuuri gave him a look.

Murata smiled, "Just kidding. This is a bad idea, but of course I'm going to help you in any way I can."

Yuuri smiled back at him, gratefully.

"Oh, Yuuri, is that you?" Came Gunter's voice.

Yuuri looks up and smiles, "Hi, Gunter!"

Gunter flies down and lands on the sand in front of them.

Gunter looks at Yuuri, questioningly, "Yuuri, how exactly did you get legs?"

"Oh, he just made a deal with the sea witch. No big deal," Murata stated, sarcastically.

Yuuri glares at him.

"And now he just has to get the prince to fall in love with him and kiss him. And he only has four days and three nights!" Conrad said, worriedly.

"Really?" Gunter stated with wide eyes, "Well, first things first then. Yuuri, if you want to be a human, then the first thing you need to do is dress like one." He goes over to a sail from a ship and looks at it, "Hmmm...there's probably something I can do with this..."

Murata rolls his eyes, "Or, Yuuri, you can wrap that sail around yourself, and when you find Wolfram, tell him your ship caught fire, and the next thing you knew, you woke up on shore. And your clothes were nothing but rags."

Yuuri frowned, "You want me to lie."

"You have to lie, Yuuri. You can't tell anyone the truth, remember?" Murata reminded him.

"Pochi!" Came a voice Yuuri knew very well at this point.

"Quickly, Yuuri! Wrap the sail around yourself," Murata told him as they all took off.

"Pochi!" Wolframs voice came again. Yuuri could see Pochi coming now. And straight at him.

Yuuri's eyes widened, and then he tries to stand up. And then...

He falls. Who knew walking was so difficult! He then quickly crawls towards the sail and wraps it around himself. Great. Now if only he could walk.

Pochi then jumps on him and starts licking him. Yuuri laughs as he tries to push the dragon away.

"I'm so sorry," Wolfram apologized as he kneels next to Yuuri to pull Pochi away. "He won't hurt you, I promise he..." Wolfram stops talking as he looks at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles at him, "It's fine, really."

Wolfram hesitates, "I'm sorry, but have we...met somewhere before?"

Yuuri bites his lip, wanting so badly to say yes, but knows he can't, goes on with Murata's lie. "No, I don't think so. I'm actually here because my ship caught fire... I woke up here and my clothes were all rags...which explains why I'm wearing this..."

Wolframs eyes widened, "Really? Are you ok?" Wolfram looks him over and then tries to help him up, and Yuuri stumbles and grabs on to Wolfram to keep himself upright. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Wolfram helps Yuuri walk back to his castle.

"By the way, I'm Prince Wolfram," Yuuri hears a bit of arrogance in his tone when he says it. "And I'll make you my special guest in the castle until you're feeling better. If you need anything, you need only to ask the servants."

Yuuri blinks at him, how was he supposed to respond to that?

"Thank you," Yuuri says, rather lamely. "I'm Yuuri, by the way."

"Yuuri," Wolfram repeats, and Yuuri shivers when he hears Wolfram say it, "That's an interesting name. Where exactly are you from?"

Yuuri bites his lip. Great. More lying. "You have probably never heard of it, it's small and rather far from here." Yuuri smiles, "And your name isn't very common we're I come from either, Wo-Er, Sire." It felt strange calling someone 'sire', however Wolfram didn't know him, so he should probably speak respectfully to the prince.

Surprisingly, Wolfram shook his head, "You may call me Wolfram. And I should hope my name isn't common anywhere, I am a prince after all."

Yuuri smiled, and his heart soared when Wolfram smiled back at him. Yuuri was then taken away to take something called a 'bath'.

They put him in a tub filled with water. And the water was so warm. He was practically drowning in bubbles. He loved it. He decided humans took 'baths' to stay clean.

After they dried him off, they gave him real human clothes. He was dressed in all black.

He was then escorted to the 'dining room', and from what he understood it was a room were everyone ate food.

The doors to the dining room opened and Yuuri walked inside. He saw Wolfram and his mood immediately brightened. He was staring out of the window towards the sea, arms crossed, and in deep thought.

"Oh, Wolfie! Is this that boy you're helping? He's so adorable! He cleans up very nicely, doesn't he?" Said a strange blond woman, who looked a lot like Wolfram.

Wolfram looked over at him and his face turned a light shade of red at his mother's words.

He clears his throat, "Yes. You look very nice. Yuuri, this is my mother, Queen Celi, Mother this is Yuuri."

Yuuri smiles at her, "It's nice to meet you."

Queen Celi squeals, "Oh, he's just too cute! Can we keep him?" She then clomps him.

Yuuri squeaks and tries to run away, but was too late, he was then trapped, his face against the Queens...chest. Yuuri's face turned bright red.

"Mother!" Wolfram scolds, "You're scaring him!" He grabs hold of his mother's arm and pulls her back.

She pouts as she was pulled away from him, "But..."

"No." Wolfram tells her sternly, he then turns towards Yuuri's bright red face. "I apologize for my mother, she can be...well..."

Yuuri smiled as the red started to leave his face, "its fine. Actually, she kind of reminds me of my own mother."

Celi squealed, "Oh, do tell us more about your family Yuuri."

Yuuri thinks. Well, there couldn't be any harm in that, could there? He nods his head.

She smiles brightly at him, "Great! Now let's sit down and get ready for dinner, you can talk about your family then."

They all sit down at the table, and while they are waiting for their food, Celi was questioning Yuuri about his family.

"So, tell us about your family." Celi urges.

Yuuri nods, "Well, there's my mother, her name is Shibuya Miko, however she prefers to be called Jennifer."

"Why is that?" Questions Celi, curiously.

"She likes the name," Yuuri answered with a smile. "If you met her you would understand her more."

"Your right, that sounds a lot like my mother," Wolfram said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Wolfie?" Celi questioned him.

Wolfram frowned, "Mother, don't call me that."

She pouts, "But, Wolfie..."

Yuuri laughs.

Wolfram sends him a glare.

Yuuri smiles at him, "I'm sorry. It's just another thing that reminds me of my mother. She likes to call me..." Yuuri blushes. "Yuu-chan. I hate the nickname, too." He said with a glance towards Wolfram.

They just stare at each other.

Celi just looks between them, a knowing smile on her face.

"Dinner is served, your majesties. It's the chef's special, stuffed crab." The servant tells them.

Yuuris eyes widened. Crab?

They put their plates in front of them and remove their tops. Yuuri looks at the queen's plate and his eyes widened again. It was Conrad! While Wolfram and his mother were talking, Yuuri quickly gestured for Conrad to come to him. He ran across the table and Yuuri grabbed him and put him in his lap under the table.

"So what do you think?" Wolfram asked, looking over at him.

Yuuri blinked as he realized he wasn't paying attention to their conversation at all, "Er, what?"

Wolfram raised in eyebrow at him, "Would you like to go into town with me tomorrow? I'll give you the tour of my kingdom."

Yuuri smiled, brightly, "Yes! That would be great."

Wolfram gives him a strange look, "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before."

Yuuri blushed, "Is that a...bad thing?"

Wolfram looks him up and down, "...No." He says finally and looks away.

Yuuri smiles slightly.

"So, Yuuri, do you have any siblings?" Celi asked, curiously.

He blinks, "Oh, yes, I have 3 older brothers and 2 older sisters. Their names are Shori, Raven, Yozak, Ulrike, and Gisela."

Celi and Wolfram look at him in surprise and Celi says, "Really? That's quite a few."

Yuuri smiles, "Yes, they were all adopted."

"Oh, is there a reason your parents have adopted so many children?" Asked Celi.

Yuuri shrugs, "In my kingdom, it's quite common for people to adopt many children."

Celi looks him over, "So no biological siblings then?"

Yuuri stiffens and frowns, "I used to... Have a sister named Julia. She...passed away when I was a baby. She was five years old when it happened."

Celi looks at him with sad eyes. He even saw a flicker of sadness shine in Wolframs eyes. "Oh, dear, whatever happened?"

"I- she was murdered. My parents...don't really like to speak of the specifics..." Yuuri whispered.

"Of course they don't. I'm sorry I had you speak of such terrible things. Now we should eat before our food gets cold," Celi said as she picks up her 'fork' and stopped when she looks down at her plate, "Where did my crab go?"

Wolfram looks over at her, startled. Where did it go?

Yuuri bites his lip, "Um, you may have mine, Your Highness. I mean- in my culture...we don't eat sea food." He explains to her.

Celis eyes widened, "Oh, dear! I am so sorry! We should have asked more to know for sure..."

Yuuri shakes his head frantically, "No-No, it's fine, really, I just...can't eat it."

"Well, you can go back to your room, and I'll have someone bring you up something completely non-sea foody, alright?" Celi says with a smile.

Yuuri laughs at the way she says that, completely informal, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"And please, call me Celi. Wolfie, would you mind escorting Yuuri back to his room?" Celi asked, looking over to her son.

Wolfram nods, "Of course not, Mother. Ready?" He asks turning his head to Yuuri.

He nods and they both get up to leave the dining room.

They walk in complete silence. All the quiet starts to make Yuuri nervous, and he bites his bottom lip.

"Well, this will be your room for the remainder of your stay," Wolfram said as they reached a set of doors.

Yuuri looks at him, "Thank you...for being so kind to me."

He raises an eyebrow, "Do you not think me to be kind?"

"Of course not! But you have to admit not everyone would show such hospitality to strangers, Wolf." Yuuri answered.

Wolfram looks over at him, questioningly. "Did you just call me 'Wolf'?

Yuuris eyes widen, "Uh- I- I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" He said frantically, as he tried to rush into his room.

Wolfram sighs and shuts the door with his hand when Yuuri opens the door.

"I swear, I've never met anyone more wimpy than you." Wolfram said.

Yuuri glares, "I'm not wimpy!"

Wolfram just smirks at him, "If you want to call me 'Wolf'...then, I guess I don't have a problem with it."

Yuuri blinks at him, "Really?"

He nods.

Yuuri smiles.

Wolfram hesitates, "Are you sure we've never met before? You...look very familiar to me."

Yuuri hesitates also, "...No. I don't think we have."

Wolfram frowns, "Well, alright." He turns to leave.

"Goodnight! ...Wolf." Yuuri calls after him.

Wolfram stops and turns his head, a small smile spreads across his face, "Goodnight...Wimp."

He turns around and leaves.

Yuuri's eyes narrow, "I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri calls after him. When he goes into his room, a smile is permanently spread across his face.

Yuuri quickly takes Conrad out of his pocket once he shuts the door to his room.

"Are you OK, Conrad?" Yuuri asked as he looks him over.

Conrad sighs, "Yes, I'm...fine. For almost being boiled alive and all."

Yuuri smiles, "Good! So...I think things are going well with Wolfram..."

"Of course things are going well with him...I was there the whole time, remember? And honestly, I think you'd have to be blind to think it wasn't going well." Conrad frowns, "Except, he's a bit...stubborn. Do you think 2 more nights is enough?"

Yuuri frowns, "It better be."

Yuuri then changed into the blue pajamas that were placed on his bed. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yuuri calls.

"Hello, sir. The queen advised me to bring you up some dinner. That hasn't come from the sea. I hope you like pasta." Said a red headed girl.

Yuuri smiles, "Actually, I've never had it. It smells delicious, though, thank you..."

She smiles at him, "I'm Anissina, sir. I'm the royal chef."

Yuuri smiles at her, "Thank you, Anissina."

She sets the food onto the table, then bows her head and leaves.

Yuuri walks over to eat the 'pasta'.

"Mmmm...Conrad! This is delicious!" Yuuri said as he shoved the pasta into his mouth. Conrad rolls his eyes slightly at him.

Once Yuuri finished eating he went to sit on the bed. He laughed as he bounced up and down on the bed. He goes under the covers. His eyes close slowly. He's so warm.

Conrad lies on the pillow next to Yuuri's head. He smiles at Yuuri's sleeping face.

"You are hopeless child. Simply hopeless," Conrad says as he falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
